tornspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Introduction: Achievements have two different colors, the color changes when you obtain the achievement. Obtain trails by completing all other achievements in that category. Each achievement trail gives a small boost to specific stats. To see each unlocked achievement and trail, click into the Achievements Menu. To equip an unlocked trail, enter into the Stats Menu. When you meet specific requirements (being a Mod or the Owner) all your trails become star trails (with stars instead of standard dots). There are three new trails: Rainbow Trail, VIP Trail, (that although they don't have achievements to unlock some players have been able to use, probably due to a bug) and Low Health Trail (it's only an indicator of having lost too much health, and although it's supposed to be brownish, currently is silver due to some bug). Sorted by color: Before obtained/After obtained text color, putting the trail achievements in the end: 'Pink/Crimson ' *First Blood: Kill 1 player (or ship). *On a Roll: Kill 10 players (or ships). *Bloodlust: Kill 100 players (or ships). *General: Kill 1K players (or ships). *Warlord: Kill 4K players (or ships). *Reaper: Kill 10K players (or ships). *Envy: Kill a custom trail (kill someone who is using a trail other than the Low Health trail or Default trail). *Invader: Destroy a turret. *Conqueror: Destroy 100 turrets. *Friendly Fire: Kill a teammate (use a Grav Bomb or Grenades to do it). *Gone Postal: Kill a courier (someone with a package). *Emo: Commit suicide (use a Grav Bomb getting (sucked in its black hole) or Grenades to kill yourself). *Blood Trail:1.05x Damage Resistance. 'Lime/Gold:' *Miner: Mine an asteroid (shot at it with a weapon until the asteroid disappears. It's recommended to use Mining Beam or Ore Cannon when available). *Collector: Mine one of each ore (Aluminium, Platinum, Silver and Iron). *Quarrier: Obtain 3,000 ore. *Motherload: Obtain 15,000 ore. *Rich man: Get $100K. *Millionaire: Get $1M. *Rolling In It: Get $10M. *Thief: Steal a package (that package must be floating in space. If a ship has a package, you can make it float by killing that courier) *Questor: Community service (do a quest). *Adventurer: Complete one of each quest (Delivery, Mining, Base and Spy missions). *Money Trail: 1.05x Money when doing quests. 'White/Light Grey:' *Shift to Drift: Drift! *Drifter: Drift for 1 minute total. *Tramp: Drift 10 minutes total. *Dizzy: Drift 1 hour total. *Gyro God: Drift 10 hours total. *Takumi: Forced Induction (drifting while using turbo). *Bunta: Hyper-drift (drift during a hyperdrive jump). *Reverse: I can go backwards!? (Shift + down/s). *Inertia Drift: Drift into a black hole. *Dangerous: Kill while drifting. *Stickshift: Reverse Turbo Drift (buy turbo and drift backwards). *Panda Trail: 1.05 Agility. 'Yellow/Cyan:' *Here to Stay: Make an account (just type a name and a password, no e-mail required). *Ouch: Die (make your HP go to or below 0, it doesn't matter how). *Risky Business: Accept a quest in D4 (where the Super Massive Black Hole is located). *Too Slow: Fall into a wormhole. *Oops...: Fall into a black hole (usally the easiest to find is the Super-Massive Black Hole in D4. Obviously you'll die too). *Boing!: Touch the edge of the server. *Traveler: Visit every sector. *Schizoid: Visit all 4 corners of the map. *Astronaut: Claim a planet (just fly above a yellow or opposite color planet and wait one second above it). *Imperialist: Claim each planet once. It's not necessary to do it before it resets. *Random Trail: Juke Further Sorted by Objective Mining: *Miner: Mine an asteroid. *Collector: Mine one of each ore. *Quarrier: Obtain 3000 ore. *Motherload: Obtain 15000 ore. 'Kills:' *Ouch: Die (make your HP go to or below 0, it doesn't matter how). *Emo: Commit suicide (you need to kill yourself with gravity bomb or grenades to get this). *Envy: Kill a custom trail (someone's ship while that person is using a trail other than the Low Health trail or Default trail). *Gone Postal: Kill a ship that is holding a package. *Friendly Fire: Kill a teammate (use a Grav Bomb or Grenades to do it). *First Blood: Kill 1 player (or ship). *On a Roll: Kill 10 players (or ships). *Bloodlust: Kill 100 players (or ships). *Risky Business: Accept a quest in D4 (where the Super Massive Black Hole is located). *Adventurer: Complete one of each quest. 'Drifting:' *Reverse: Can I go backwards!? (Shift + down arrow/S button). *Stickshift: Reverse Turbo Drift. *Takumi: Forced Induction (while you are using turbo). *Dangerous: Kill while drifting. *Bunta: Hyper-drift (drift during hyperdrive). *Inertia Drift: Drift into a black hole. *Shift to Drift: Drift! *Drifter: Drift for 1 minute total. *Tramp: Drift 10 minutes total. *Dizzy: Drift 1 hour total. *Gyro God: Drift 10 hours total. *Panda Trail: 1.05 Agility. 'Exploration:' *Boing!: Touch the edge of the map. *Traveller: Visit every sector. *Schizoid: Visit all 4 corners. Conquest: *Astronaut: Claim a planet (just fly above a yellow or opposite color planet and wait one second above it). *Imperialist: Claim each planet once. Now it's not necessary to claim all before server resets. Misc.: *Here to Stay: Make an account (just type a name and a password, no e-mail required). *Thief: Steal a delivery package (that package must be floating in space. If a ship has a package, you can make it float by killing that courier). *Too Slow: Fall into a wormhole. *Oops...: Fall into a black hole (usally the easiest to find is the Super-Massive Black Hole in D4. Obviously you'll die too). *Money Trail: 1.05 Money when doing quests. *Random Trail: Juke Further Trivia For more information on how to obtain each achievement, see in Suggested Play Path. Category:Stats Category:Base Menu